Wild Gang
by Sphynx
Summary: There was one rule in Hirutani's gang: Once you're in, you never leave. When Katsuya Jounouchi walks out on them, four years later they still want revenge. Jounouchi must now face the past he has tried so hard to put behind him, and see to his future...
1. Jounouchi

Authors Notes: This story came out of the manga story 'Wild Gang'. If anyone has read it, they will know what I am talking about. This is the first story that I have written like this, and I'm a little nervous. From the gangs that I have known about, they don't take kindly to someone leaving, and usually they try to kill them. It was never said why Jounouchi left Hirutani's group, so you'll have to bare with my interpretation of it.  
  
Please leave reviews. I'm not going to sit here and waste my time writing a story no on likes. If you do not like it, please TELL me. Leave a review. ^^  
  
BTW: ^^ I had to change this a bit because I had a review and it DID open some idea's to me. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own YuGiOh or any of the characters involved in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Run!!"  
  
Footsteps were heard as seven teenagers ran, dashing behind dumpsters and boxes, hearts racing. Police sirens were heard in the background and a short sound of laughter was heard as one teen grinned.  
  
"Yea!!! You try, but you can't catch us!! Hahaha!!"  
  
He was roughly pulled back down by someone, who sent a small glare at him. "Are you TRYING to get us caught, Jounouchi?!"  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi grinned as the jerked his arm away from his friend, situating himself to get comfortable. The ally was damp, dark and cold, and it was a little uncomfortable as barley one person could fit in the small space, but two were packed in. "No, I'm not trying to get us caught. Why are you so worried Hirutani? We're safe, we get away all the time. You're paranoid."  
  
A growl emitted from the teen behind him, but his grin just grew wider. He looked up as Hirutani stood, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, before making the signal for the others to stand. The rest stood, a bit cautiously, all making the way to their two leaders.  
  
Running a hand through dishwater blonde hair, Jounouchi turned to Hirutani, his face asking one simple question. 'Who do we beat up now?'  
  
At thirteen years old, Jounouchi knew the ways of the street like the back of his hand. Already remarkable in fighting, after joining up with Hirutani, the two were almost unstoppable as a team. Other's joined later, trying to follow in their leaders footsteps, all of the getting stronger with each fight. They pummeled middle school gangs, and destroyed most of the High School one's. Most gangs stayed clear of what was known as 'The Wild Gang'  
  
There was only one rule that applied to all gang members: Once you join, you NEVER leave.  
  
"I heard that Samaski Middle is out tonight...." the gleam of a fight was in Jounouchi's eyes. "We haven't visited them is quite a while...."  
  
Hirutani grinned, nodding slightly. "Good idea." Snapping his fingers, he pointed down the ally and motioned for everyone to follow Jounouchi.  
  
Samaski never saw it coming. Fists flying, blood dripping and bones broken, Jounouchi stood, brushing dirt off of his clothing, grinning the entire time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Four years later....~  
  
Seventeen year old Katsuya Jounouchi ducked slightly as his father threw a beer can at him, cursing as it hit the wall instead of his son. Jounouchi shook his head, sightly slightly as he bent to pick up the beer can, turning to his father. "You're aim is getting better, Dad." He grinned slightly.  
  
Though clearly drunk, the older man chuckled, leaning back in his chair, taking a long swig out of the long-necked bottle by his side.  
  
Shaking his head again, Jounouchi left his apartment, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Work was only a few blocks away, and he preferred to walk there, rather than drive in traffic. He hated driving; his car was nothing but a bucket of bolts he affectionately named 'Bob' (Bucket of Bolts) and his friends had a heck of a time cramming everyone into a car that could only hold six at the most. He smiled slightly as a good thought crossed his mind. Today was Thursdays, and after working for two years, he realized that Thursdays were one of the slowest days of the week. If he was lucky, he could take off early and catch that movie with Yuugi and the rest of the group.  
  
The group that had started with only four people had now grown to almost eleven. Bakura had once laughingly called them a 'gang' not seeing Jounouchi flinch at the mere thought.  
  
Three years ago, he had walked out on Hirutani after the death of a friend, and somehow cleaning up his act and working his way through High School. The gang, needless to say, was NOT amused by the fact that their best fighter had just walked on the, especially when he was the one who came up with the rule of no leaving. Ticked off, they had come after him, egging people's cars, spray painting his apartment, building, breaking into his apartment, and leaving death threats in his binders.  
  
He, of course, was blamed for every bit of it and was responsible to clean every bit of it up. When someone had a record as long as your arm, people seem to blame you for things more than they usually would.  
  
Honda had helped him through it, trying not to change Jounouchi's gangster like ways and temper, instead adapting to them. But it was little Yuugi who had changed all of that. The naive boy had somehow trusted Jounouchi with everything, even his own life, showing him the true meaning of friendship. Hirutani would have rather cut off his right arm before he would have even CONSIDERED taking a punch for another.  
  
"Jounouchi! You're on TIME today!"  
  
Jounouchi grinned and threw his bag on the counter, leaning against it as well. "I'm amazed myself. I figured I would be late today, I got lost in my own thoughts on the way here..."  
  
"About?"  
  
The blonde shrugged and walked behind the counter. He had been throughly surprised when the CD Resale shop had hired him, despite the fact that he had been 'guilty by association' many times with drugs, stealing, and fighting. "Just the past..."  
  
Natami nodded, understanding what he meant. The bell on the door jingled slightly as someone entered. "Could you get that?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded, smiling as he saw who entered. Bakura walked in the door, frowning slightly at the sound of the loud music. "Even Ryou doesn't listen to his music this loud, and he head bangs sometimes. For the love of Osiris, how do you not go deaf?"  
  
"I'm used to it by now."  
  
The albino yami frowned again, shaking his head, spiky white hair falling over his shoulders. "I really don't have a reason why I came in here....I was passing by and thought, 'I haven't seen Jounouchi in a while..."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you thought." the brown eyed blonde repeated. "Did it hurt?"  
  
Dark eyes narrowed then rolled. "You're as bad as Malik...and trust me, that boy had ISSUES."  
  
"And you don't?" Smiling as a growl came from Bakura's throat, he leaned against the chair, noticing it was starting to rain outside. He hated rain showers, and positively despised thunderstorms. He had ever since Hirutani had bribed him back into the gang.....  
  
Shuddering slightly at the memory his mind drifted back to the pain. Shock guns were not something to be messed with and he had, for the first time in his life, been afraid for his life in that one moment. Never had he been that scared. And to make matters worse, he had followed in those exact footsteps only a few years before....  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
Jounouchi jumped slightly, Bakura's harsh voice snapping him back into reality. "Sorry, my mind is somewhere else today, I guess."  
  
"It must be." Bakura smiled slightly as the lightning cracked and thunder followed a bit late. "I love rain. It hardly ever rained in all the time I lived in Egypt. Rain was a blessing." Seeing the blonde jump as the lighting cracked again, he smirked. "Scared of a little rain shower, Jounouchi?"  
  
Disgruntled, the teen sighted. "If you were to have the memories inside you like I do, you wouldn't like them either......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is where the infamous Katsuya Jounouchi works, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Two teenagers stood outside the CD Resale shop, grinning to themselves as thoughts of what they were about to attempt went through their heads. "Hirutani will pay us BIG time for finding that jerk."  
  
The taller of the two, lanky some would call, with jet black hair and dark eyes, ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's a shame they didn't kill him the last time. Instead they took a nice trip to the hospital because some nerdy kid shocked them." He rolled black eyes. " We'll succeed where they failed. No way we could fail, catching Jounouchi off guard."  
  
The shorter one's eyebrows went up, and he scratched his crooked nose, which looked like it had been broken one to many times. Brown hair fell in his eyes, and orange eyes gleamed from behind bangs. "But he had a fast fist, Raven. Hirutani told you than himself. But we have one thing the punk doesn't...." Reaching over, he pulled the dagger out of Raven's back pocket, letting it shine.  
  
Both grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura had to decided to stay, not really looking forward to the walk home in the pouring rain. Natami had offered to take him home, but he refused, saying that he was going to stay there to 'entertain' Jounouchi. He obviously hadn't done a very good job, for Jounouchi was dozing on the counter, not even noticing when two guys, clad in black, strode towards him. Slapping a hand of the table, they laughed as both boys jumped.  
"We're looking for a Jounouchi."  
Blinking sleep back from his brown eyes, he stood, stretching as he went. "That would be me. What do you need?  
  
Hands grabbed his collar, pulling him forward. "You."  
  
The blonde didn't move, used to this by now, and mearly rolled his eyes. "Are you holding up the store. Because if you are, you're going to have to get through me first."  
  
Both snorted, hands gripping tighter. "Nope. We've only come for one reason. To kill you."  
  
"And who would be hiring you. I'd like to know who wants me dead before you kill me." He was still grinning.  
  
"And old friend of yours." The black-haired one's grin almost reached his ears. "Hirutani is his name. He said to tell you 'hi'."  
  
The smug look left Jounouchi's face, as he went white as a sheet. His fists clenched together as he raised it, intending to punch their lights out. Unfortunaltly, the dark hair one caught his first, restraining his arm. "Now now, I'd love to fight you. I'd like to see how I would measure up to the infamous Jounouchi, but, frankly, I don't have the time. I'm ready to get paid."  
  
"No, you're the one who is going to be paying."  
  
Both thugs jumped as Bakura stood, stretching like Jounouchi did and drew himself up, making him look much taller than he really was. "You heard me right, you're the one who's going to be paying by the end of the night. And you are going to start by putting him down."  
  
Crooked nose smirked. "Yea sure. Kill him Raven."  
  
Raven smiled, nodding and pulling the dagger out of his pocket. Before he could make another movement, he found himself against the wall, the white-haired boy glaring down at him. "If you even come NEAR him with that dagger, I will not hesitate to kill you. And I MEAN it."  
  
Raven simply shrugged, managing to slice Bakura's side in the process. The albino simply reached down, holding his hand to his side. After a moment, he brought his blood-stained hand up to his mouth, licking the blood off of it. Grinning, he noticed the look of sickness of Raven's face. Grabbing his collar and pulling him up to eye level, he chocked the boy. "You tell his....Hirutani or whatever his name is that if he steps one foot near Jounouchi, he will have to deal with me...and the shadows. And trust me, the shadows are NOT something you want to deal with."  
  
Dropping the shocked thug, he turned on the shorter. Both scrambled to their feet and dashed out the door, hearing the psychotic yami laughing behind them. After seeing them out the door, he turned to Jounouchi. "Are you okay?"  
  
Breathless and nodding, Jounouchi sank into the seat, simply staring at the wall. Hirutani, that was a name he had hoped he would never hear again, much less deal with thugs from. Closing brown eyes, he leaned against the first thing that came his way, which happened to be Bakura.  
  
Bakura's face twisted into confusion at the site of the normally composed teenager. "Problem?" Seeing Jounouchi nod slightly, he sat down beside him. "Tell me."  
  
Jounouchi shook his head, not wanting to talk. "I...think I'm going to go home..."  
  
Bakura nodded, helping the shocked boy to his feet. It wasn't safe to let him walk home alone, especially in the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********  
(Flashback)  
  
"Jounouchi?"  
  
The blonde looked up as a young girl sat down beside him, tugging on the jacket he was wearing. He smiled at her, continuing to stare at the wall. "I think for the first time in a long time, I'm bored."  
  
She smiled back, leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling him kiss her hair. "You've been doing the same thing all the time, it's a wonder you didn't get bored before."  
  
"I wouldn't be if we would GO somewhere tonight!"  
  
She was taken aback a bit by his sudden temper and she hugged him, feeling him shiver from the cold. "It maybe a good thing that you're not. It's freezing outside, this warehouse has no heater, most of you are probably going to get sick anyway....I don't understand why you just don't go home."  
  
"Because this is better than home. Trust me."  
  
Sighing, she looked up to see Hirutani standing above them, an amused look on his face. "Are the lovers back at it again?"  
  
She saw Jounouchi roll his eyes slightly, and mutter something to the effect of 'We're not lovers." She scooted away from him, sighing as she left the couch, understanding that she wasn't needed at the moment.  
  
Jounouchi watched her go, not even hearing what Hirutani had to say anymore. At fourteen, he could have told anyone that he was in love with her. She walked into the room and just lit it up.  
  
"Jounouchi, are you listening?"  
  
Nodding and turning back to his responsibility, Jounouchi made his mind leave the girl that he so desperately wanted. 


	2. Setsuko

Authors Notes: Okay, here is the second chapter to the story. I got pretty good feedback!! Thanks a million guys!!  
  
To angelkohaku- Since I can't e-mail you, I'll have to do this on here. ^^ About the questions you had for the story and things, I'm here to answer them. I read through it, and the questions you had were really good. ^^ About the original character; she's not going to be one of those Mary Sue's, don't worry. I know most of them don't work out, but I've got plans for her that I think will make people like her. She's not going to be in a romantic situation with Jounouchi or at least she's not now. ^^  
  
Yes, I do proof read my work, but sometimes I still do miss things. Yes, it does come from getting excited. ^^  
  
And when Hirutani was with Jounouchi at the end that you were asking me about, it was a flashback, but I forgot to include the thing telling you it was. And they were at the warehouse that they live in. I'm AM going to include a lot of Jounouchi's past life, so those chapters that you wanted, they are coming, it's just going to be included w/ the present. I know, confusing, but it will all make sense when you read it. ^^  
  
Thanks so much for the review!! I just wanted to explain everything to you. I was going to e-mail you, but you didn't have an e-mail address :( So, I had to do this one here. ^^  
  
ANYWAY! Here's the second chap, I hope you guys like it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters involved in it. I only own Setsuko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi woke the next morning, trying to shake the dream out of his head. It had been a long time since he had dreamed of the gang and a REALLY long time since he had dreamed of her. Climbing out of bed, he wondered how long it had been since he had seen her.  
  
Her name was Setsuko and she had been one of two females in the gang. Hired by Hirutani to 'help the males in ways only women could' she had entered the gang as a sweet girl, not known what she was getting into. The last time he had seen her, she had completely changed in both looks and personality. She was a favorite among the guys, all of them trying to get her to sleep with them, but usually she would just smile and continue on with what she had been doing before. She was a virgin and she wasn't planning on giving that up any time soon.  
  
Jounouchi and Setsuko had become fast friends, sharing everything with one another. He was the only person she would take commands from, refusing to be a slave to anyone, even Hirutani, who had more than one time griped her out for it. She had constantly tried talking to Jounouchi into quitting the gang. She had told him he could be so much more if he would just stop hitting the streets, but he had never listened to her.  
'I wonder where she is now...' Jounouchi thought, pulling on his hooded sweatshirt. Today was Sunday and after what he had gone through at work the day before, he was glad it was. No work on Sunday, no threat of punks coming in and threatening to kill him.  
  
Bakura had helped him home, despite the deep gash in his side. He had simply led him to his house, walked him inside despite his fathers drunken blabbering and laid him on the bed, telling him he would see him soon. One thing he liked about Bakura, he didn't ask too many questions and when he did, it was important. Thankfully, this wasn't one of those times.  
  
He met Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu at Burger World, thankful for the company of good friends. Honda had noticed the slightly pale look on Jounouchi's face, looking at him with questioning eyes.  
  
But Jounouchi's eyes didn't answer back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come ON, Anzu!! How many times do you get to see something like that?! Anzu, I'm going to KILL you!!"  
  
Yuugi laughed as Jounouchi preceded to try and strangle the brunette haired girl, shaking her slightly, but playfully. It seemed as though his best friend had cheered up slightly through the day and it was a good thing. Jounouchi was a kind of person who would walk in a room and immediately light it up. Yuugi had been told by Honda that there had been a time when Jounouchi had been a different person altogether. Moody, sarcastic, and a bully, he wasn't someone that many people had wanted to be around, much less deal with.  
  
But Yuugi had hardly been able to imagine hsi best friend being anything but a all out goofball. Sure, he still had his temper that wasn't very hard to bring out, but for the most part, Jounouchi's life and personality had done a 180.  
  
Finally tired of hearing Jounouchi and Anzu bicker, he smiled up at them. "Okay you two. Enough's enough. "  
  
Jounouchi pouted slightly, moving away from Anzu. "Aww! But I was winning!"  
  
Anzu grinned at him, winking down at Yuugi. "You wish, Jou." She ducked as a playful punch came her way.  
  
Turning the corner, Yuugi could hear something like fighting, but it wasn't the playful type of fighting Anzu and Jounouchi had been involved in. This was a fight, and a serious one by the sound of it.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda both stopped, hearing it as well. Both turned and grinned at one another, their eyes shifting towards the sounds. "Honda.....you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
The brunette nodded, both moving towards the wall, sneaking in to get a better look at the fight. Yuugi and Anzu simply waited, used to their friends fighting habits by now.  
  
But something was different this time; when Honda and Jounouchi saw their fight, Jounouchi stopped dead. He went slightly pale, his brown eyes wondering around, seemingly searching for a place to run. "Guys....let's get out of here."  
  
Honda looked dumbfounded for a second, but took one look at the teens down the ally and nodded. "He's right...let's go." With that, both Jounouchi and Honda took off, walking as fast as their legs would take them without causing a scene.  
  
Yuugi and Anzu looked at one another, confused on Honda and Jounouchi's behavior. Looking curiously at Honda he heard him softly mutter 'Hirutani'. Yuugi nodded, understanding now why Jou had flipped out like he did. From what Yuugi had observed, Jounouchi was trying everything he could manage to rid himself of his former life. 'Except for the fighting.' Yuugi thought with a smile.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, he smiled up at Jounouchi. "Hey, have you seen that new movie that's come out? Grandpa took me to see it the other day. It's really good!"  
  
The blonde's face broke into a grin, shaking his head. "Naw, I haven't been able to go see it. Between Dad, work, and school, life's been quite busy." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I need to get a life." He grinned wider.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing as she messed up on the same thing for the third time, a teenager girl finally threw her pencil down, leaning back into her chair. If only she could get her mind straight, she could get this problem right. Math had never been her strong subject, and today it was even worse.  
  
Setsuko Namasaki threw rose from her chair, pacing the room. It had been a hard last week, her past life coming back to haunt her. Old gang members from the old group she had used to hang with had been knocking on her door for the past week, begging her to come back, even threatening her. She had refused, shutting the door in each of their faces, hearing them scream and yell behind her.  
  
Setsuko knew why they wanted her back. It was Jounouchi. After he had walked out, every one of them had wanted him dead and now they were finally playing out their plans.  
  
She would warn him, but she hadn't talked to him since middle school. Word had it that he had finally become friends with Hiroto Honda, a boy that had been trying to be friends with Jounouchi since he had first met him. Setsuko had never seen anything wrong with Honda, but Jounouchi just didn't think he was 'cool enough for him' as he had told her once. "And besides," he had said "I hang with the gang. He's not in it, and Hirutani wouldn't accept him."  
  
He was closest to her, always telling her secrets that he wouldn't have DARED shared with someone else. When he came back to the warehouse covered in cuts and bruises, it would always be her that helped him stop bleeding. They had much in common. His father was an alcoholic; her mother was a drug addict. They drew strength from each others weaknesses. He had only considered her a friend though, while she had thought of him as so much more.  
  
But the fight was the last time she had seen him. They had stayed friends for a little while after he had left the gang, keeping him up on the activities and warning him when they were about to strike. But the last day of middle school, he had suddenly turned very vicious.  
  
*****************************  
(Flashback)  
  
"You're a hypocrite, you know?"  
  
Setsuko turned to Jounouchi, confused on what he was talking about. The day had been perfect so far. It was the last day of school, everyone seemed happy. But as she talked to him as she normally did, it seemed the more she said, the more his temper flared. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I find it so funny that you pressed me SO hard to get out of that lifestyle, and I finally did, taking your advice and almost getting, and still MAY, myself killed in the process." Jounouchi snapped. "But yet, you're still in it. What's up with that, Setsuko?"  
  
She sighed, not wanting to get into this. "I've told you once before, Jounouchi. You have a better future than I will ever have. You're extremely smart if you would just apply yourself! You can go somewhere, be someone!"  
  
"Bullshit." He spat, glaring down at her. "That's bullshit and you know it. You have a future, we both do. You're is in acting or something of that sorts, mine's on the streets."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you Jounouchi!" she yelled, glaring right back at him. "Your life ISN'T the streets, it so much more! If only I could convince you of that, my life would be complete, but you are so STUBBORN. When are you going to get that chip off your shoulder that you're the king of the earth and start LISTENING to people!"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've had enough." he said, picking up his walking pace. "I'm not listening to you anymore, Setsuko. I've had enough of you griping at me about every little thing in my life and I'm not taking it anymore. Have a good life, have a fun time with the gang, but I'm leaving it."  
  
***************************  
  
Setsuko sighed again, leaning against the wall. Seeing the phone next to her, she reached down and picked it up. Taking a deep breath, she placed a call to Domino High School. "Yes, I would like to ask about transferring...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"New student, what's up with that?"  
  
Honda shrugged, placing his books in his locker. "Not sure. She supposedly from some school near here. Not sure what it's called though....I wonder if she's pretty."  
  
Jounouchi snorted, whacking his friend playfully on the arm. "Trust you to only care about her looks. Besides, what happened to Shizuka?"  
  
Honda blushed, making the fact known that he still hadn't given up on winning Jounouchi's baby sister's heart. "I still like her, but I don't think she's really taking to me. She's too stuck on that jerk, Kaiba. Seriously, what does she see in him?"  
  
"Money, that's what."  
  
Both jumped, turning around to see Seto Kaiba standing behind them, an amused look on his face. "A new girl you say, huh? I saw her in the office, she's supposed to be pretty cool."  
  
Honda's confused eyes shifted over to Jounouchi, wondering to himself why Kaiba would be talking to them of all people in the world. His eyes got even wider when Jounouchi instantly replied.  
  
"Oh really? Did you get her name?"  
  
Seto nodded slightly, starting on his way towards the classroom. "Said her name is Setsuko. Didn't catch the other part." He looked curiously at Jounouchi when the blonde's face went slightly pale. "What, you know her?  
  
Shaking his head, Jounouchi closed his eyes, praying that his friends wouldn't let him smack into a wall. "No, but I did know a girl named Setsuko at one time. We had a big blow out fight though and haven't talked in about three years."  
  
"I see....." Seto said, thinking it over. "Well, maybe you should start. Life's short. I unfortunately found this out this summer."  
  
Jounouchi smiled, remembering Seto's brush with death and the fact of almost losing Mokuba to a car accident. "I might take that advice, thanks." As he left Seto at his first hour class, he purposely ignored Honda's curious look. "What?!"  
  
"So you and Kaiba are friends now, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Jounouchi replied, blushing slightly. "We talked out our differences, so to speak. We actually have quite a bit in common, it's scary." He walked in the door, stopping dead at the site of the girl sitting on the desk next to his.  
  
Red hair fell to her waist, curling at the ends and green eyes stared curiously back at his. About mediam hight, she stood to face a person she hadn't seen in three and a half years. "Hello Katsuya."  
  
Dropping his bag to the floor, a slight mummer of 'Setsuko' he felt himself run across the room, hugging the girl. "Oh my God, Setsuko, where did you COME from?!"  
  
She pulled herself away, giggling at the site of Honda at the door, staring dumbfounded. "I came to see you. And since I threw everything away that ever had to do with you, I didn't have your phone number. But a little searching proved that you still went to Domino High, so I transferred myself here."  
  
"Yourself?"  
  
"Mom died last year. I live at home by myself now." She shrugged.  
  
"By yourself...." Jounouchi whispered, aware that everyone was staring at him now. "Then that means....." Brown eyes going wide, he grinned. "You LEFT!!!"  
  
"Hirutani got to me, and I finally got the courage to leave like you did." Setsuko said, smiling up at him. "I thought a lot about what you said that day, and I realized that you were right. I was a hypocrite."  
  
Hugging his long lost friend, Jounouchi was the happiest he had been in a long time.... 


	3. And So It Begins Part One

Authors notes: Hello again! *sighs* It's been a long day today. I don't know why, it just seemed long. So the chapter might seem long in that term. You can usually tell by how I write how I'm feeling that day.  
  
To angelkohaku- Hello there, again! It's okay about the whole e-mail thing, I understand. I used to have that problem too, but I finally got my own computer and my own e-mail address. ^^ It made it a lot easier.  
  
Yea, I know the last chapter sucked. Hopefully this one will be a bit better in your opinion. I am skipping a lot of things for some reasons. I'm eventually going to put them in there in flashbacks. I may write that story on Jou and Seto when I finish this one, but they didn't really become 'friends', so to speak. They're people who can stand each other for about five minutes now. ^^ No, everyone isn't going to be all cuddly and stuff, Kaiba and Jounouchi still have their feud. (Jou still hasn't forgiven him for picking on Yuugi)  
  
About the OC, she is eventually going to become a main character, but she isn't going to be the MAIN character. The most that you will hear of her is about her relationship with Jounouchi. I have to add OC's eventually, because it never did mention the names of the other gang members, you see? She's just one of them.  
  
Yes, I'm going to try on the POV's sometime, but for right now, this story is going to stay in the third person. Also, I'm sorry the story is going slow, I know it is, but I'm trying to make ends meet, you see? I have the beginning planned, and have the last chapter in my head, now I've just got ot make everything come together. Usually stories are kind of like that at the beginning. You have to get passed the third chapter for it to get interesting. Hopefully this will be the chapter.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! I didn't get as many last time, but I still appreciate the people who are reviewing for me. Thank you SOOO much! *hugs all of you* ^^  
  
BTW: From now on, so you guys will know when flashbacks are coming, if you see these **********, the flashbacks are in between them.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************  
  
Jounouchi coughed, trying his best to hide how horrible he felt from the other members. He was one of their best fighters, and the last thing in the world a gang needed was to lose their best fighter to a sickness. It was only a few more miles back to the warehouse, but with the feeling on sleepiness that was coming over him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it without passing out first.  
  
Hirutani looked down at him as he coughed again, a annoyed look on his face. "You're not getting sick of us, are you Jounouchi?" He slapped Jounouchi on the back roughly, sending the blonde scooting forward a few steps. Grinning as Jounouchi sent him a annoyed glace, he simply chose to ignore the string of curses directed at him and continued talking with the other members. Looking over his shoulder, he saw one of the two girls lagging behind slightly. "HEY!" he yelled at her. "If you're going to be with this group, you're going to have to learn how to catch up!"  
  
Jounouchi looked at his side as the small girl scooted up behind him, apologizing for her wandering mind. As he coughed harder, she gave him a questioning look. "What?" he snapped, annoyed by the fact that someone had noticed.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were starting to get sick."  
  
Brown eyes rolled as he stifled another cough. "No, I'm not getting sick. Geeze, just because I'm coughing doesn't mean that I'm coming down with the plague. Come off of it. It's Setsuko isn't it?" She nodded slightly. "Good. Setsuko, mind your own friggin business, okay?" He smirked as she lowered her head, obviously embarrassed.  
  
Finally reaching the warehouse, he collapsed on the floor and curled into a small ball, trying to keep the little warmth in him that his coat provided for him. Feeling a wave of sickness come over him, he leaned over and vomited on the floor, trying to ignore the disgusted looks of the others.  
  
He jumped slightly as a cool rag touched his forehead, and he opened his eyes slightly, seeing Setsuko trying to wipe the sweat off of his face. "Just lie there. We'll clean this up. Not sick my ass."  
  
He grinned slightly before giving into the darkness that had been threatening to take over him.  
  
******************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sighed, once again sitting behind the counter of CD Resale. He might as well have worked there for all the time that he spent with Jounouchi there. No body knew why he seemed to enjoy spending time with Jounouchi, usually he hated the mere presence of the blonde. Most guessed him bored. With Ryou at work and school, and Malik....wherever, he had no one to spend time with.  
  
But it was something a tiny bit deeper than that. With a gang after Jounouchi, and him aware that he could scare them off quite easily, he felt it was his job to protect the blonde. Jounouchi didn't seem to mind, instead teaching Bakura how to run the counter, use the register, and how to talk 'kindly' to the customers.  
  
"Do you think they'll be back?"  
  
The question shook Jounouchi out of his thoughts, blinking back sleepiness. "Do I think who will be back?"  
  
"Those gang members?" Bakura answered. "Who WERE they anyway? They didn't seem to like you much."  
  
"Aren't you Mr. Obvious," Jounouchi said, sarcastically. Sighing, he fiddled with the bands on his wrists, trying to figure out how to explain this without making himself sound like a complete idiot. "They're.......they're from a gang that I used to be involved in. When I was in middle school, I wasn't one of the most...favorite person of the other gangs. I left though, and now they're after me again. When you enter a gang, you're never supposed to leave. The punishment for it is death."  
  
A silence encased the two, giving both time to think. Jounouchi continued to play with the wristbands, looking at each one in detail. But the one thought that kept entering his mind when he stared at them, that no matter how he put it, they were gangster like. Yuugi could wear them and get away with it, but when he put one on, everyone looked at him like he was going to shoot them down.  
  
Both jumped as the phone rang, scaring both of them out of their thoughts. Joey picked up the phone quickly, cursing to himself, for letting his mind wonder. "CD Resale. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Hello Jounouchi, long time since I've heard your voice."  
  
Jounouchi's blood went cold as the recognized the voice on the other line, his muscles tensing. "Hirutani...what the HELL are you doing?"  
  
"Why I'm just calling an old buddy of mine, that's all." the voice said mockingly. "Since it's probably going to be the last time I'll ever talk to you."  
  
"And why would that be?" Jounouchi growled, not paying attention as Bakura caught notice of the warning note in the blonde's tone, and rose to see what the matter was.  
  
"Is that the thugs from last Thursday?"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head slightly, putting his hand over the mouthpiece. "No, it's their leader, Hirutani." Turning back to the phone, he repeated his question. "Why would this be the last time that you will talk to me?"  
  
"Because we're going to kill you.....tonight. And everyone one of your little friends as well. When we get through with you, there will be no one left on the face of this earth to even aknowlege that Katsuya Jounouchi even existed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded, putting his head into his hands, sighing. "I don't know how I could have ever been stupid enough to get myself into something like this. I was smarter than that, or at least I thought I was." Slamming his head down on the table, he growled in his throat.  
  
Bakura paced back and forth, lost in thought. If some gang was after Jounouchi, he was in trouble. From what the blonde had told him, they were a powerful group now, known throughout Tokyo for being one of the most ruthless gangs in Domino. Jounouchi would need all the help that he could get. Well, if it was help he needed, it was help he would get. He had contacts, he could get some people to fight with him. "Jounouchi?"  
  
Not lifting his head from the table, he replied. "What?"  
  
"If this gang is as bad as you say it is, then you're going to need help. You can't do this alone, and Honda isn't gong to be enough. What we need to do is form a group......and tough group."  
  
"You mean a gang."  
  
Brushing white hair out of his eyes, Bakura nodded. "In a way, yes I do mean a gang. But ours can he different than most peoples. Ours can be the type that helps, not destroys...though destroying would be so much more fun, but I think I can handle it."  
  
"You keep saying 'ours'." Jounouchi commented. "So does that mean..."  
  
The albino yami nodded. "Yes, I'll help you out. I haven't had a good fight in years and it actually sounds fun." At the disgusted look on Jounouchi's face, he grinned. "Yes, I'm psychotic, thank you for asking. Now, all we've got to do is find out who will join us. I'm sure those friends of yours will be more than happy to help, but we have to pick the ones that will help us protect you."  
  
Jounouchi nodded, rising from his chair and running a hand through blonde hair. "I'll do that job. Besides, if this is my last night to live....I have some things on my mind that I would like to get off my chest. And one of them deals with Yuugi. I'll tell him to call people. We're having a meeting tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jounouchi! I haven't seen you in a while! Nice to have you in here, my boy!"  
  
Jounouchi smiled down at the old man, glad to have a friendly face looking back at him. For years Sugoroku Motou had been his adoptive father, teaching him about everything that he needed to know to get by in the real world, not the world of gangs and robberies.  
  
He had always been more than kind to the wild teen, accepting his behavior and patiently helping him when he needed it. He treated everyone of Yuugi's friends like his own children, but it seemed to Jounouchi that he was a favorite. Besides Anzu, he had known Yuugi the longest and was quite possibly, with the exception of Yami, the closest to the naive boy.  
  
But Jounouchi hadn't come here to chat with the old man; he had come here to make a confession that he knew would break Sugoruku's heart. He was taking Hirutani's death threat seriously this time; who knew what those thugs might pull off? "Hey there Gramps. How's it going?"  
"Oh, same 'ol, same 'ol." The gray haired man replied, sitting at the table and motioning for Jounouchi to do the same. He smiled as Yuugi came running downstairs along, Yami in tow. "You said you wanted to speak to me about something important?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yes....." 'Here goes nothing' he though, taking a deep breath. "Yuugi told me that a few years back, you guys were robbed, but you never found out who did it."  
  
Sugoruku nodded, not understanding where this was going. "Yes, we were....what does this have to do with anything, Jounouchi?"  
  
"Because I was involved in it."  
  
Seeing Yuugi's eyes go wide, and the disappointment in Sugoruku's eyes made Jounouchi want to sink very far down into his seat. "I know you probably hate me now, and if you never want to speak to me again, I understand. But something very serious is going on in my life right now and I knew I wouldn't feel any better if I had died not telling you this."  
  
The older man nodded slowly, still trying to let this bit of information sink in fully. "So you helped rob my store?"  
  
"Yea.......I was the one who helped break the glass and things. I didn't actually go inside, I stood guard. I was never much into robbing places, but Hirutani lived for it. I just helped him not get caught."  
  
He cringed as Sugoruku took a deep breath, closing his violet eyes that seemed to have dimmed in the last five minutes. "I can not say that I am not upset, Jounouchi. I am. But I have also seen how you have changed in the past three, almost fours years since I have known you, and I love you like one of my own children. It will take time, but I will forgive you."  
  
Releasing breath he didn't know he had been holding, he put his head in his hands. "Thank you SO much. You have no idea how good it feels to get that off my chest and to hear you say that you will eventually forgive me." He grinned, then turned to Yuugi, his face straightening. "I need to ask you a favor, Yuugi."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I need you to call the group together tonight. Tell them to meet me at the school at seven. We have extremely serious business we need to talk about. It's a literal matter of life or death with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi had done his job well, calling everyone under the sun to Jounouchi's apartment that evening, even Setsuko, who hadn't been to his apartment in years. As Jounouchi stood in front of everyone, memories flashed in front of his eyes. These people had always been there for him, always been there to take his back when he needed help with something. He needed it more than ever this time around.  
  
There were Yuugi, Honda, and Anzu. Those three had been his friends the longest, and quite possibly, with the exception of Bakura, were the only one's who knew about the whole gang situation. They had always supported him, even Anzu, who didn't mind his constant making fun of her.  
  
His eyes moved over to Otogi, remembering the first time he had met him. He was cocky, and a little self-centered., but he did make a good addition to the group. He was jealous of him though. With Otogi's emerald eyes, spiky black hair that was almost always in some kind of pony-tail, and thin figure, he was a magnet to the females of the world. Almost every girl in the class, including his own sister had admitted that they had, at one time, had a crush on him.  
  
Ryou, Bakura, and Malik were sitting next to him, talking amongst themselves, and next to them sat Kaiba and Mokuba. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Kaiba chatting idly with Shizuka, who was blushing all the while. Growling slightly in this throat, he moved his eyes from the site, deciding to stare at the wall instead. That led to looking at Mai, and he blushed, trying to keep his eyes away from the pretty girl.  
  
Setsuko was the last to enter the room, a slightly amused look on her face. "You really DID turn your room into your house, didn't you Jounouchi?" She grinned, setting herself down beside Mai and crossing her legs. He mearly rolled his eyes at her, taking a deep breath, and deciding it was time to discuss what he had brought them there for.  
  
He cleared his throat, and noticed the room went silent. Trying to smile, he began. "Thanks, you guys, for showing up here tonight. I know some of you had to take off of work," He gave Kaiba a look. "But this is really important to me that you all there this."  
  
"Most of you know the situation I was involved in while I was in Middle School, and if you don't, well....to make a long story short, I was in a gang. And they don't take kindly to leaving, either." He sighed, his face suddenly looking a lot older than his seventeen years. "A few days back, I was attacked by some punks that were involved in the gang that I was in."  
  
"Would I know them?"  
  
Everyone turned to Setsuko, who blushed. Jounouchi shook his head. "No, I didn't even recognize them. All I know was one was named Raven. Anyway, I got a call from someone today, at the Resale shop....It was Hirutani." Deciding to ignore the way most of his friends went pale, he continued. "He was the leader of the gang.....and he's coming to kill me...tonight."  
  
"I know you guys have been there for me in the past, and I'm asking you to help me once again. I'm not worried about me, it the rest of you that I fear for. He said that he will not only wipe out you, but everyone that has contact with me. Everyone of you are in danger, and what I am asking you to do is basically, act like you don't know me. I don't care about myself, but I would never forgive myself if I was the reason why everyone died. I already have blood on my hands, I don't need anyone else."  
  
"Pretend we don't know you?" Yuugi asked, his violet eyes shining in confusion. "Hell no! You're our friend, Jounouchi, and you always will be. I don't know about anyone else in this room, but I'm not going to stand here and watch you get yourself killed by some bullies. I'll stand beside you."  
  
"Yuugi....." Jounouchi muttered, trying to keep himself from crying. "Thanks pal."  
  
Bakura stood, taking his place next to Jou, giving the blonde haired boy a cold look. But cold looks were Bakura's specialty. "He needs help. There is no possible way that he can take on fifteen guys by himself. He needs an alliance. Technically, he needs a gang. I'm standing beside him on this one. Jounouchi isn't one of my favorite people, I will admit that, but he's a friend of Ryou's......and for that, I'll help him."  
  
"What we need to know now is who is willing to fight. Let me remind you that this is extremely dangerous...and there is a chance that whoever goes into this, may not come out of this alive. Since that is the case, Ryou, you are FORBIDDEN from entering this. I'm not letting the person I share a body with die on me." He smirked at the look in Ryou's eyes. "There is also a chance we could get arrested for this. Now that you know all the chances...who's with us?"  
  
Both waited a moment, but no one stood up. Obviously they were all trying to weigh out the possible outcome of death, and possibly, murder. Jounouchi didn't blame them. He wouldn't have willingly gone into this position either if he had a choice.  
  
"I'll fight with you."  
  
Jounouchi looked up from his place on the floor, seeing Yami standing there, a determined look in his eyes. "I've never once backed down from a fight, not even in the past," he continued. "And I'm not about to start now. I'll fight with you, Jounouchi."  
  
Malik stood after him. "I will too. Heck, I never get to be involved in anything like this, might as well start now. Might be fun to kick someone's ass." He grinned.  
  
Slowly, one by one, they stood, all of them swearing to help Jounouchi no matter what would happen. Even Kaiba said he would take part in the fight, despite the look of terror Mokuba was giving him.  
  
Yami, Malik, Kaiba, Otogi, Honda, Bakura, Setsuko, and even Ryou, who had thrown away Bakura's warning. "I'm not missing out on a chance to help someone that's a friend of mine." He had explained. " I don't care what you think, Bakura. It's my own life."  
  
A rock suddenly came flying through the window, missing Anzu by inches, as she scooted away from it, yelping slightly. Picking it up, Jounouchi noticed a not was tied to it.  
  
Meet us at the warehouse at midnight.  
  
Bakura took the note from Jounouchi, reading it over. A slight grin went over his face as he looked up. "And so it begins........" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************  
(Flashback)  
  
"Everyone, this is Michael. He will be joining our gang as of today." Hirutani explained, a grin coming on his face. "I've already tested him, believe me, he's worthy of joining. Even if he doesn't look like much."  
  
"Like Jounouchi does?"  
  
The boys laughed, but the blonde rolled his eyes. He was used to people making fun of how skinny he was by now. But what he lacked in weight, he made up for in a punch. "Whose the kid behind him?"  
  
A small boy, no older than nine, looked out from behind his older brother, his eyes widening at he site of the gang before him. Brown hair fell to his ears, and frightenend green eyes stared around the room, taking in each and everyone of the guys, before looking up at his brother, making a slight 'eep'.  
  
"This is Chris." Michael explained, brushing black hair out of his brown eyes. "We just moved here from New York." He pushed the smaller boy in front of him, letting the gang take a nice look at his brother. "He's nine, in case you want to know, and don't worry. He'll stay out of your way." To spread this effect, he sent a small glare to the child, making him skitter away to a corner.  
  
Setsuko shook her head slightly, turning to Jounouchi. " That's horrible. Bringing a kid to this gang. You know he's going to get himself beat up all the time, and he can't even defend himself properly yet."  
  
"He'll learn." Jounouchi commented, walking towards the back of the warehouse to the office that was his room. It had been a major project for Hirutani and Jounouchi to find a place that could hold everyone, and still have running water and bathrooms. The warehouse was the perfect place, for although no one had had a business there for years, the property still paid the bills, keeping the electricity and water running.  
  
The girl had complained enough to make it very important to find a place where there were showers, and separate bathrooms. The warehouse had been perfect. Jounouchi still hadn't figured out why there WERE showers, but the fact that they were there made the peace between the two girls and guys a little easier.  
  
"How can you say that, Katsuya?" Setsuko said, making her point by using Jounouchi's first name. The only other people who had ever called him that were his mother, father, and his sister. "He's NINE. He's just a baby. He doesn't need to be exposed to things like this yet."  
  
"Because I learned and so will he. Besides, by the time that he's twelve, he'll be old enough to fight with us. We could use some more people, and he'll be perfect."  
  
Setsuko sighed, shaking her head slightly. She doubted she would ever understand Jounouchi and his gangster like way of thinking. Even though she had been with the gang for almost a year now, she still hadn't adjusted to the way of life that they lived. She had changed her entire life to fit theirs, even dying her red hair black.  
  
But the blonde had grown up with that way of life and thinking, and she seriously doubted she would ever get used to it.  
  
Jounouchi found the small boy in the corner, staring over to where his brother was standing with the other guys. "Hey there." he said, sitting next to him.  
  
Chris turned to him, green eyes running over the blonde. "Hi...." he said quietly, curling himself up into a smaller ball, trying to keep what little warmth he had.  
  
Jounouchi sat for a second, taking off his coat and placing it over the boy. "There, now you'll be warmer. Don't worry about the others, okay? They'll get used to ya."  
  
Christ nodded slightly. "Thanks....." he muttered, pulling the coat over him even more.  
  
"No problem."  
  
*********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHEW!!! That was a long chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest in the world, but the next chapters should be a bit better. Now, about the new character I introduced. Chris will eventually be the link to why Jounouchi leaves. And if anyone has read the manga, it also said something about Jounouchi never picked on the weaker, and smaller kids.  
  
Please leave a review!!! 


	4. And So It Begins Part Two

Author's Notes: Hello again. Sorry it's been a little while, but I've been sick. Be aware that I wrote most of this when I was sick and/or half asleep. I have looked this over, so did one of my friends, and we though that it still looked okay. If there ARE any mistakes, or if it doesn't make sense, that's why. ^^  
  
Angelkohaku: Hello again. ^^ About Seto joining the group, well, I thought about that, and you are right in most terms. I put a little bit of that in here, just so people won't have doubts. You'll see his reasons.  
  
Yea, Jou's speech sucked. But I'm a fifteen year old girl who has no other life but school, homework, and the little bit of writing I can get in. I don't make many speeches. What do you expect? ^^  
  
I'm not going to use POV's for this story. I can't fit them in at the moment, and I really and truthfully can't write them. I've tried a couple of times, and each of them have sucked. I hope this doesn't drive you away, I really am trying to make this story worth while. I'm sorry you think this story is going downhill, I really am trying my best.  
  
Does the plot really seem that unrealistic? *frowns* Hmm....I'll try to touch up on that. ^^  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Hi there! Just to answer your question, Jounouchi DID pick on Yuugi when he first met them, but in the manga, Honda clearly states that Jounouchi didn't beat up the younger one's and never beat up on the weaker dudes. Yes, Yuugi did happen to classify in both of those categories, but I think he just did it to prove to the other people that he still had his power. ^^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I don't know if you got my e-mail or not, but in case you didn't, I'll explain the mix up with Jounouchi's name. The blonde in YuGiOh's name in Japanese is Jounouchi Katsuya. His last name is Jounouchi, and his first name is Katsuya. If you look at Shizuka's name, her original name (before the parents split) was Jounouchi Shizuka. I got those mixed up too, so don't feel bad. ^^  
  
That's just about it. Probably next chapter, I'll reply to everyone's reviews, but I don't have time at the moment. ^^ Thank you everyone for reviewing. I love you all!!!  
  
Also, please be aware of this. In this chapter, there are Christian beliefs. It's only in the beginning of it, and you can skip over it if you would like (that's if it offends you). I figure that if sex, drugs, murder, and all that can fit into stories, why can't religion?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only characters I own are Chris, Michael, and Setsuko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi sighed as he ran his hands over the leather Bible that he held in his hands, closing his eyes as he was trying to get himself ready for what was about to happen tonight. Memories swept over him as he remembered how the Bible had ended up in his hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*****************  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
Jounouchi sighed as he leaned against his bedroom door, doing his best to calm down his furious friend. Michael's eyes were flaming with fire and he paced back and forth, spouting curses like there was no tomorrow. "Mike, calm yourself down. He'll show up. This place doesn't have that many places to hide."  
  
"That's exactly my point!" Michael yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "There are only SO many places you can hide in a warehouse and I have checked every place where he could possibly be. So why can't I find him?! Oh when I get a hold of him....."  
  
"Did you ever think that is maybe why he isn't coming out?" Jounouchi asked. "He's scared of you, Michael. He'll come out when you calm down, just give him time. If he comes out now, you'll beat the crap out of him and that's what he's afraid of."  
  
Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Fine....... I'll be...somewhere. Tell him to come and find me when he comes out. I have a feeling you know where he is hiding, but you're not telling me where." With that, he turned on his heel, walking away from the blonde, leaving him smirking against the door.  
  
Jounouchi turned and opened the door, noting that it was again going to start raining soon, judging by the holes in the roof were going black. "Chris, he's gone. You can come out now." He smiled as the smaller boy crawled out from the corner he had been hiding in, brushing brown hair out of his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Thanks, Jounouchi. He's really in a bad mood today, I guess. It's not big deal, I'm used to it by now." He pulled out a book from the bag that he carried around, smiling at it. "I carry this around. I reminds me sometimes that people still love me." He sighed, smiling at it sadly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My Bible." Chris answered. "Mom gave it to me about three years ago when she died. She always had this Bible with her when she was younger. She carried it everywhere, even was married by it." He ran his hand over the leather cover, a tear running down his face.  
  
"I remember the day that she died. She was lying there in the hospital, barley breathing and she could hardly talk. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed this Bible and placed it into my hands. She told me that if I ever felt sad or depressed or just needed some comfort, that all I had to do was read this and she would be there beside me. "  
  
Jounouchi took the Bible from Chris' hands, opening it. He frowned at the words, his nose turning up slightly. "How do you even understand this? It's not even written in ENGLISH."  
  
"It's King James." Chris explained, giggling slightly as he took it back. "It helps if you go to church, but you don't find many of those here in Japan." He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I wish they did. I miss my youth group."  
  
The blonde raised his eyebrows, nodding a bit. "Okay then...."  
  
"Do you read the Bible?"  
  
The question caught him off guard, and Jounouchi looked at him with a questioning look. "Do I read the Bible? No, I don't. I don't have anything to read it by. Besides...I'm not into that kind of stuff." He crinkled his nose a bit.  
  
The two were silent for a moment; Jounouchi staring at the wall, and Chris staring at his Bible. The younger one broke the silence, placing his Bible in Jounouchi's hands. "I want you to have this."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chris' green eyes met Jounouchi's brown, a serious gaze between them. "I want you to have this. Mom always told me to reach those who were 'lost'....and I'm fulfilling my promise to her. I want you to have this....if you'll promise me you'll read it."  
  
Blinking back tears the Jounouchi didn't even realize were in his eyes, he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Thank you....."  
  
*********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi looked up as the rest of the group came out of the bathroom, his eyes widening on how everyone looked.  
  
Ryou was the first to exit. Dressed in black leather pants, a white wife-beater and bands along his wrists. It looked as though gel had been run through his hair, making it look more spiky than ever. Eyeliner had been applied to his eyes, making him look almost like Bakura. Bakura exited after him, dressed almost identical to Ryou, except he had more eyeliner, giving him a deadly gothic look.  
Jounouchi grinned as he saw Shizuka's eyes go wide at the site of Ryou and Kaiba's glare of jealousy. It quickly turned to a smirk when he saw her eyes go even wider when he walked out. Wearing a dark black button up shirt (Jounouchi noticed a few buttons undone) and black pants, he didn't look that much different than he did any other day. But the site of Seto Kaiba without a trench-coat of some kind was an interesting site.  
  
Otogi, Honda, and Yami exited next, not looking to differently than they normally did and then came Mai and Setsuko.  
  
Setsuko looked like her old self, Jounouchi noted with a smile. In ripped jeans, hair pulled back by a pony-tail and a tank top, she wasn't much to look at, but she had her old look back in her eyes, making her look more deadly than she really was.  
  
Mai was a different story however. She had thrown away the mini- skirt, leaving her in a pair of jeans that didn't look bad on her. A dark green crop-top came to her navel, showing off her curves quite well. Blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, falling over her shoulders gracefully. Jounouchi blushed, looking at the floor, trying not to show the attraction he felt for the girl.  
  
Bakura looked around, taking note of the people in the room. "We're going to need some security ; we're gonna need a place to hide the rest. Everyone knows this shop, and most of them know that Yuugi lives here......we need somewhere to keep everyone."  
  
Yami nodded, thinking. "Yuugi....get everyone over to Seto's mansion....don't you DARE look at me like that Kaiba. You know you have the best security in Domino, and if any bully tried to even THINK about entering, you'd have them arrested. It would be the perfect place to hide."  
  
Seto's blue eyes flashed. "Did you ever think that it may RUIN my reputation?! I'm not exactly known for being a gangster here, unlike SOME of us." He glared at Jounouchi. "HE was the one who got us into this mess, shouldn't HE be the one who would find someplace to put them? I don't even know WHY I've entered this damn fight."  
  
Everything stopped when Shizuka walked up to Kaiba calmly, and slapped the fire out of him. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She screamed, withdrawing her palm and aiming for another slap. "Who CARES about your image? You're defending my brother, that's what matters. As much as you say you hate him, Seto, if he died because of something that you could have help out in, you would hate yourself for the rest of your life, and you KNOW it."  
  
Silence over came everyone of them all of them staring shocked at the two. Kaiba's blue eyes had gone wide, before he blinked twice. "And people wonder why I like you," he muttered under his breath before rubbing his cheek. Mokuba giggled, turning up to look at his brother. Seto stared down at him, rolling his eyes. "Shut up. One word of this and you're dead."  
  
Bakura cleared his throat, attempting to get everyone's attention back to him. "We're using your mansion, Kaiba, whether you like it or not. Yuugi, you're in charge of getting everyone there. As for the rest of us.....we all know what we need to do. Let's start this now. Yuugi head out....Jounouchi, show us the way to the warehouse  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************  
(Flashback)  
  
"Please Michael! I wanna come!" Chris cried, tugging on his older brother's jacket. "If I'm to learn how to be one of you, should you at least let me come along and watch you fight? I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself!"  
  
Jounouchi watched Chris' despite eyes, shaking his head slightly. "We know you're not a baby, Chris. But this is too dangerous, even for you." He looked to his right as Hirutani walked over to Chris, scanning him with cold grey eyes.  
  
"The kid does have a point," he said slowly, raising a hand to his chin. "If he's going to learn how to fight as one of us, he's going to have to see it first hand.... I say we let him come with us."  
  
Michael shook his head, tearing Chris' fingers away from his jacket. "No way, Hirutani. There is no way in hell that I'm letting my baby brother go with us. He can stay here like he's always done. When he gets a bit older, we'll let him start coming then. But not at nine. He doesn't need to be exposed to that yet."  
  
"He'll start young then." Hirutani argued. "Besides, Jounouchi must have been nine when he started fighting. We found him at twelve and he was fantastic then....it's not that bad, Michael. We need more fighters. If the kid is willing to get out there and learn the tricks, I'm all for it. He's coming with us."  
  
Michael turned to Jounouchi, his eyes pleading at the second-in- command to do something. The blonde sighed, making his way over to the leader. "Look, this is Mike's brother. We really can't do against his will. If-" he lowered his voice "If Chris dies, we'll be held responsible for it."  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take. We're moving out in fifteen minutes. Chris, I expect you to be ready."  
  
*********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ally was damp, dark, and cold, making everyone shiver as they followed Jounouchi down the narrow pathway that lead to the warehouse. Not one complained however, seeing as though they had signed themselves up for this by choice, not by force. Hearts beat wildly against their chests as they came closer and closer to the point were their deaths might happen.  
  
Jounouchi was the worst of them all; having already seen one death happen because he didn't stand up for what was right, he was terrified that the past might repeat itself. Though he didn't get a long with all of them as he would have liked to, he still felt a bond with them that night, stronger than any that he had ever felt before. These people were literally willing to die for him. They were willing to give up their lives so that the other may live. No one would have ever thought of that in Hirutani's group. No one gave their lives for anyone. If anyone died, it was their own stupid fault...not the gangs problem.  
  
They stopped suddenly, staring up at the large wooden building in front of them. Jounouchi shivered again, remembering his last experience that he had in that building. He shot a glance at Yami, and saw that he remembered too.  
  
Hirutani most likely still remembered the day when that 'wimpy kid' almost electrocuted them all by tricking them into water, and setting a 'bomb' off. He had cleverly set propped up a passed out gang member's arm, making it so that if he moved, his arm would fall into the water, electrocuting them all. He had tricked them into the water, telling them that if they found this 'bomb' they were free to take his life.  
  
Hirutani had figured it out; or so he thought. But just as all of them got themselves comfortable, the other member moved. His arm went down, the stun gun when down and POW. All Jounouchi had heard from that event was that all five of them were sent to the hospital, critically injured by shocks. He himself should have been taken to the ER, but although he could hardly talk, he made Yuugi promise that he wouldn't. He had enough bills to take care of.  
  
He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over seeing Yami. "Are you okay, Jounouchi?"  
  
The blonde nodded slightly, taking a deep breath, entering the warehouse for the first time in years. It was dark, like it had always been, and a bit more mustier than he remembered it to be. Letting his eyes adjust to the dark, he saw eight figures near the stairs of the warehouse.  
  
"Jounouchi."  
  
Everyone jumped at the voice, most looking around to see where it had come from. Jounouchi's eyes locked with grey ones as Hirutani slowly walked down the stairs. He hadn't changed in the years since Jounouchi had last seen him. Purple hair tied into a pony tail, and three earrings in his left ear. Cold grey eyes blinked slowly as he stared at Jounouchi. "It's been a long time since we've last seen one another. You don't look bad."  
  
"You don't look bad either...not that you've looked any better." Jounouchi replied, a grin coming over his face. "But don't count on your looks lasting much longer. When we're done with you."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Jounouchi. Because when WE'RE through with you....you won't even be alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Fight

Authors Notes: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for this last chapter. As promised, I'll reply to those reviews. ^^  
  
YAMIGIRL3: Thanks! I'm not sure if I'm going to kill one of them off or not...I actually think I may. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but this weekend has been horrible. -_-  
  
Ieyre: Yup, they don't stand a chance. Bakura especially will kick them to the heavens. ^^  
  
SnowyToni: Thank you! I love writing Jounouchi, and he's an awesome character with a wonderful past. Thanks again!  
  
Angelkohaku: YAY!!!! I made a chapter that you liked well!!!! *does dance* It seems this chapter hit it well, most of the reviews I have are from this chapter. ^^ Thanks for putting it on your favorites list. I don't get put on them very often.  
  
Yes, I'm a Christian. I take a lot of pride in being one, so I decided to put a little bit of it in here. It's a slim chance that Jounouchi IS a Christian, but he does have a lot of reasons that he could be. I AM making him one in this story.  
  
Glad I cleared the thing up with Kaiba. I do feel like he WOULD help out Jounouchi if it came down to something of life or death, even if he doesn't like him all that well. And it is rumored that later in YuGiOh, Shizuka writes him a song and he develops a crush on her. -_- And I know, I was drooling when I wrote that. *dies* I LOVE Seto Kaiba!  
  
I'm planning on doing a sequel to this when I'm done. I hope it will be as good. Thanks for saying it deserves more reviews! *hugs* Don't worry about the criticism; it's your review I look most forward to, just to see what you have to say about it. ^^  
  
About me being on other places, I don't remember at the moment what Gaia is...^^ But if you want to find me on somewhere else, I'll be under one of these three names  
  
Sphinx1187 Oichijouji Sphynx  
  
Calcifer: Glad you think it's more realistic now. ^^ I can seriously see this happening to the gang (^^) since most gangs do not let you leave them very easily.  
  
Kenyako Divination: Muchas gracias for reviewing. ^^ I GUESS I'll forgive you for being late about it. J/K. Yea, I love Chris too, in fact, besides Jounouchi and Bakura, he's my favorite character.  
  
OKAY!! I'm done with that. ^^ Just for another note; there is going to be a bit of romance in the next few chapters. Jounouchi/Mai will be a big one, Kaiba/Shizuka, and a slight hint of Bakura/Ryou. ^^ I know, I'm strange, but those are the couples I love. Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Chris, Michael, and Setsuko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody moved for minutes, each one of them looking at the other. Jounouchi took a deep breath as he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he gazed Hirutani in the eyes, feeling the other gang members glare at him. His eyes widened a bit and his heart sank as a girl stepped up behind Hirutani, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Her name was Aiko, and she was the second of the two girl in his gang back when he was in middle school. She was Setsuko's best friend; both of them leaning on the other's shoulders when the boys got to tough for them. Though Setsuko was the better fighter of the two, she still had excellent fighting skills. She had always had the hots for Hirutani, though Jounouchi personally couldn't see how she could stand to even LOOK at him, and they had finally gotten together about three months before Jounouchi had left.  
  
He turned, seeing Setsuko's face fall, and he smiled at her, though inside, he wasn't looking forward to fighting what used to be a good friend.  
  
Everyone jumped as a snap sounded, and Bakura stood there, grinning and rubbing his fist. "Jerk was hardheaded." He declared as she smirked at Hirutani. "Bring it on."  
  
That was the straw that broke that camels back. The next thing everyone knew, fists were flying everywhere. Jounouchi ducked as a kid his age, whom he swore was related to Insector Haga, threw a punch at him. Jounouchi grinned and swung his fist, his grin getting wider as it connected with his jaw. He had always bugged him, trying to take over Jounouchi's place at second in command.  
  
He looked over, seeing Bakura beating the crap out of somebody, grinning the entire time. Jounouchi shook his head, deciding he would be seriously surprised if the albino yami didn't kill someone before the night was over. The man was gurgling as Bakura strangled him, letting him go before the point of death, only allowing him to pass out. He grinned up a Jounouchi, winking slightly.  
  
Feeling someone behind him, Jounouchi whipped around, grabbing the gangsters fist, and placing hit behind his back. But his grin soon faded as he felt someone seemingly stab him from behind. Letting go of the punk, he placed his hand to his side, feeling blood. He turned around slowly, coming face to face with Hirutani.  
  
"It's just us Jounouchi, everyone else will back off of you. They know I personally want to kill you. And once you're out of the way, the rest of those fools...well they won't stand a chance if their motivation dies."  
  
"If you kill me," Jounouchi growled out, brown eyes narrowing. "Every one of my friends will vow revenge on you. And I'll die protecting them."  
"Just like you protected Chris?"  
  
Jounouchi stopped for a moment, not paying attention to the pain in his side as he looked Hirutani in the eye. Memories from that night came flooding back as he tried his best to stay upright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************  
(Flashback)  
  
The ally was damp and cold, much like it always was, as the gang made their way towards their destination. Chris did his best to keep up, following right behind Jounouchi, looking up at him with innocent green eyes. The blonde smiled down at him, ruffling his hair slightly, making the boy giggle. "Stay behind me, Chris. I'll protect you."  
  
"Is Mike mad at me?"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head. "He's worried, and he is mad, but it's at Hirutani, not you. He didn't want you to come."  
  
The boy looked at his feet, making Jounouchi pull him out of the way before he smacked into a pole. "I know he didn't want me to come, but I want to see what all you guys do. I want to learn how to fight like everyone here. "  
  
"Your brother has a good reason for not wanting to let you come," Jounouchi explained. "Yes, it's true that I learned how to fight at your age, but I had to do it to survive. Literally."  
  
"If I want to stay alive, I'm going to have to as well." Chris muttered. "I get beat up daily. I can't wait until the day when I'm strong enough to sock Hirutani in the face. I hate him."  
  
The blonde grinned, glad that the leader had not heard the boy. "I'll teach you how to punch. That's my specialty. And if you can't do it, I'll be happy to do it for you. I've been wanting to punch him for a LONG time."  
  
Chris hugged him as well as he could, tripping at bit, as they were both still walking. His grin soon faded though, as he caught site of he gang before him.  
  
"Stay behind me, Chris, I'll protect you."  
  
*******************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jounouchi snapped out of him memories, glaring up at Hirutani. "How DARE you bring up Chris! It was YOUR fault that--"  
  
"No, it wasn't, Jounouchi. The boy plainly asked to come with us. I simply let him."  
  
"You KNEW they had guns!" Jounouchi roared. The pain in his side didn't matter anymore. "You knew they would shoot at him!"  
  
Hirutani smirked. "The kid was a weak link. He was stupid enough to come with us; he got what he deserved."  
  
"You scumbag...." Jounouchi muttered, clenching his fist. 'This is for you, Chris.' Raising his right arm, he swung at Hirutani, catching the purple haired teen off guard. He had gone to far with what he had said and Jounouchi wasn't going to let him get by with it.  
  
Hirutani looked down at him, the smirk on his lips gone. He swung back at the blonde, growling in his throat when he missed.  
  
Jounouchi's fist connected with Hirutani's torso, yelling as he did. The leader fell to the floor, grunting as Jounouchi went with him, continuing to beat him. A smirk was forming on his lips as the fumbled with his belt. He rose suddenly, throwing Jounouchi off of him. "You've still got your fist, Jounouchi. But this ends here."  
  
Jounouchi closed his eyes as he felt the end of a gun being pressed against his temple. Memories again flashed through is mind as the though of Chris.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************  
(Flashback)  
  
The fight was brutal and one of the toughest Jounouchi had ever been involved in. He had done his best to protect Chris like he had promised, but he could see the fear in the bright green eyes. He had been prepared for a horrible fight, and a tough one; nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen.  
  
No one even saw the gangster pull out the gun; only the sound of the gun firing. Time seemed to slow to a stop as the bullet made it's way to the most vulnerable of the whole group; nine year old Chris.  
  
Jounouchi felt himself running and for the first time in his life, he prayed. Prayed that he would make it to Chris before the bullet hit.  
  
But he wouldn't make it.  
  
Chris suddenly jolted and his green eyes went wide. He stood extreamly still for what seemed to Jounouchi liked hours. His eyes lifted slightly to look his brother in the eye before his knees gave way, falling into Jounouchi's arms.  
  
The blonde quickly checked the wound, closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh as he saw it had hit his stomach. The boy was quickly losing blood, and he was shaking hard. "Jou--"  
  
"Shh," Jounouchi whispered to him, brushing brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't talk, Chris." He could hear Michael in the background, doing his best to escape from the other members, who where holding him back.  
  
Chris coughed, making the blonde flinch as he heard gurgling in his throat. "I'm sorry...."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not...being a better....man."  
  
Jounouchi choked, not caring that tears were falling down his face. "Don't say that. You're going to be okay. We're going to get you to a hospital, and you're going to be fine. I promise...."  
  
The younger boy shook his head slightly, closing his eyes and breathing softly. The red stain on his shirt was getting bigger. The larger it got, the shallower his breathing became. Jounouchi continued rocking him, crying into his hair, listening to the breaths. Breath;exhale, breath;exhale.....and no more.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
The boy didn't move seemingly more limp in Jounouchi's arms. Michael was going nuts behind him, doing everything in his power to get out of the arms over the others. He was screaming Chris' name, sobbing as he did so.  
  
Jounouchi never said a word in that moment, picking the boy up and cradling him in his arms. ".............let's go back to the warehouse...we'll decide where to bury him from there......"  
  
**********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took all Jounouchi had not to cry at that moment, but he managed to keep his control as he shook, knowing in a few moments, he would probably be dead. He opened his eyes, looking around at his friends. He could hear them screaming, especially Mai, who was ecstatic. Bakura was fighting one of the others, who was attempting to hold him back.  
  
"Goodbye Jounouchi. It's been nice knowing you."  
Jounouchi closed his eyes again, bracing himself for the blow of the gun....but it never came. Instead he heard a slight yelp, and he opened his eyes as he saw Setsuko tackle Hirutani, trying to wrestle the gun out of his hand. He heard a gun shot and his eyes widened as he saw a slight red spot appear on her shoulder. "SETSUKO!!!" he screamed, trying to get to her. Hirutani scattered away, his eyes widening. Jounouchi picked her up, feeling her go limp and he shuttered, his mind remembering Chris. After he checked her pulse, and making sure that she was still alive, he laid her down, turning to Hirutani.  
  
"NOW you're going to pay."  
  
Two more gun shots ran out and Jounouchi staggered, feeling one of them hitting his right leg. His vision was getting blurry and his body seemed to go numb. He staggered over to the wall, leaning against it. He heard yelling in the background, especially Bakura, who was attacking Hirutani himself. Jounouchi slightly wondered if the leader would make it out of this whole mess alive.  
  
He felt someone touch his forehead, and he looked up, seeing Mai's purple eye's looking down at him. He smiled at her a moment before unconsciousness finally overcame him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a hard chapter to write. -_- I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great, but I had to get the part in about Chris. I cried writing it. :( Please review. ^^ 


	6. Worries, Dreams, and Surprises

Author's Notes: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry I made everyone cry on that last chapter! I may make everyone cry on this one as well. But there's a surprise ending. ^^ *winks*  
  
Kenyako Divination: YES! I killed Chris! I know you loved him, but...he had to die. I wouldn't make sense why Jounouchi left if I hadn't killed him off. Sorry! *hides*  
  
Angelkohaku: Sorry I made you cry! Just don't make Seto drown with those tears. Yes, I agree about the whole song deal. *rolls eyes* I like the coupling (I like Seto/Isis better...and I LOVE Seto/Jou...yes I"m strange. ^^) but I would have chose a different way to pick the couple getting together.  
  
Thanks for the complement on the writing style. I try to make things interesting, but sometimes I just don't. You should see my stuff when I was first starting out. *shudders* HORRIBLE.  
  
Here's you're new chapter....don't throw the pink elephant at me....I'll throw Osamu back at you. ^^  
  
Osamu: *blinks*  
  
^^  
  
YAMIGRIL3: I'm sorry I made you cry as well. ^^ I cried writing it. It will get a bit better in the coming chapters, they won't be as depressing. Glad you liked the chap.  
  
Calcifer: Thanks for the complement of the fight scene. That was the first one I ever did, so I was a little nervous on how it would turn out. I'm glad you liked the chapter too, it was a hard chapter to write. Don't like killing off my characters, and Chris was hard to let go off.  
  
Ieyre: Yup, they kicked ass. It calms down here though. Thanks for the review!  
  
DivinoDraco: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as they did the last. There still will be a bit of depressing thing in here, but not that bad....I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I only own Setsuko, Michael, Chris....and the two...new characters. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The situation was critical; both Jounouchi and Setsuko were shot, Hirutani had disappeared somewhere, and the cops were on the way to check out the gang fight that someone had called in about.  
  
Bakura had done his best to get the blood flow stopped on both of them, using both his and Ryou's shirts to wrap around their wounds. Both were unconscious and Jounouchi's shallow breathing was scaring the dark yami out of his wits. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, Jounouchi was a friend and a good friend at that.  
  
He looked over as Ryou squatted down beside him, helping check over the wounded. Yami had a nasty cut to his arm, but was doing quite well, Seto had various cuts over his body, Mai had somehow managed to get out of it without a scratch, though she fought as well as everyone else. Bakura himself had a dislocated shoulder, but Ryou was doing quite well. He turned to Jounouchi, his face saddening. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, not even feeling the pain in his shoulder, and looked at Ryou. Brown eyes met slanted brown eyes. "I'm not sure Ryou . . .... he's got the odd's against him. With the cops coming, and no way for us to get all of them to the hospital, this isn't looking good."  
  
"Can't we just carry him?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "The only two people who could possibly carry him would be Mai and you....and I really don't think that they would be able to help all of us to the hospital which is about six miles away. We wouldn't make it...."  
  
The light of the two sighed, looking down at his wounded friends. Both looked up as the door to the warehouse opened and two cops entered. All of them tensed, knowing the fact that they could all be arrested. With all the gang fights in this part of town, they didn't take kindly to them.  
  
The taller of the two scanned the room, taking everything in. "So, what's going on here?"  
  
Bakura stood, trying to make himself seem taller than he really was. "My friend here," He pointed towards Jounouchi "Was being threatened by this gang here. We came here to protect him from getting killed. He's been shot and he's losing blood fast. He needs to be in the hospital but we can't carry him there. Most of us are wounded in some way......"  
  
The shorter one of the two nodded, walking over and lifting Jounouchi into his arms. "We'll take him, as long as the rest of you. We'll discuss this situation later. Considering we've never busted you before, we're really not that worried. The other gang is what worries me. They split as soon as we drove up...looks like they left they're wounded to die as well...."  
  
"That's what they usually do..."  
  
Everyone jumped and turned to see a young man standing at the door, dressed in black, leather pants, a black t-shirt. Black hair fell slightly in front of his green eyes. Bakura's eyes widened a bit as he remembered someone from Jounouchi's description of a gang member he used to hang out with quite a bit. He scanned the room a bit, his eyes saddening at the site of Jounouchi.  
  
"They usually leave the wounded behind for dead. It's their trademark. Now, everyone stop jabbering and get these people to a hospital. COME ON!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think they're okay?"  
  
Mokuba looked up from his place on the couch to see Shizuka standing over him, her eyes red from crying. He patted the seat next to him, moving his legs to allow her to sit down. She did, slumping over to the side as she did so. Her eyes met Mokuba's as more tears streamed down her face. He smiled a bit, hugging her. "It's okay, Shizuka. They're all going to be fine."  
  
"I know....but I just have a bad feeling about it, Mokuba. About Katsuya. He didn't asked to get involved in this. This is stupid. He made one mistake and now he could pay for it with is life. It doesn't help that we could also as well. I mean..." She sniffed. "Who knows how many people Hirutani has got in his gang...they could be trying to attack your mansion at this moment!"  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes behind her back, pulling away from her. "Shizuka, what's gotten into you? You're usually the cool one in situations like these. I understand you're worried for your brother and my brother, but.....we're not going to be killed. Get your head together, Shizuka Jounouchi! Be the tough girl that my brother happens to be head over heels for!"  
  
The girl sat there for a moment, stunned at the reaction Mokuba had released. She then smiled at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Mokuba....I needed that. I'm just worried from my brother...and Seto too for that matter."  
  
"I am too...."  
  
Both jumped as the phone rang, sending everyone scattering over towards the table. Mokuba took a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Hello?'  
  
"Mokuba?" It was Seto's voice. "Are you guy's okay?"  
  
"Nii-sama!" He cried, holding the phone close to his face as though he could physically reach his brother that way. "We're fine! What about you?! Where are you?"  
  
"At the hospital, we're all getting ourselves patched up." Seto replied. Mokuba nodded, even though is brother couldn't see him, mouthing the words to the rest of the group. Everyone smiled, except for Shizuka. Mokuba nodded.  
"What about Jounouchi...is he okay?" He was met with silence. "Seto...is Jounouchi okay?"  
  
"He's unconscious right now....not in a coma, just not awake. He was shot three times, and stabbed once. He lost a lot of blood....he's not doing so well. Setsuko is even worse."  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'll get everyone to the hospital...." He stole a look at Shizuka. "Shizuka's going to want to be there with her brother...and it sounds like he's going to need her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************  
(Flashback/Dream)  
  
None spoke on that long trip back to the warehouse. Michael was basically being carried by the other members, to grief-stricken to walk alone. Jounouchi had never seen someone break down like that before, and he had seen many breakdowns in his life. Even Hirutani was quiet, silently walking along letting a cigarette dwindle down to nothing.  
  
It was Jounouchi's job to carry Chris' body back to the hang-out. Blood covered his shirt as they hadn't gotten the bleeding stopped when they started back. It took all Jounouchi had not to breakdown crying right there, feeling the limp boy in his arms.  
  
It wasn't fair...he was just a kid. He should have never been allowed to come with them and he would hate himself forever for allowing Hirutani to allow him. Chris was sweet, he had life to him. He never was intended for a gang, he was intended for the world. The world could have loved him.... and all of that ended because of some stupid fight.  
  
Setsuko was waiting at the door for them and her mouth turned up into a smile when she saw the gang returning, but it quickly faded as saw the body in Jounouchi's arms. "Jou....?" She never finished her sentence as the look he gave her answered every question in her mind. Tears formed in her eyes as she followed the second-in-command tot he middle of the room, collapsing beside him as he gently laid the boy on the ground.  
  
"We need to decide what to do with him." Jounouchi said quietly, his eyes never once leaving Chris.  
  
"We can't leave him here...and we can't bring him to the hospital." Hirutani explained, leaning back against the wall, snubbing out his cigarette as he did. " They'll find out easily how he died and we'll all be in a world of trouble."  
  
"But does that really matter?!" Michael cried. "They need to know! Then they can find them!"  
  
"Michael, calm down!" Jounouchi barked, he himself feeling his control slipping. "He does have a point though... if we explain how it happened, there might be a chance that they could catch them and hall they're gun-happy bodies to jail."  
  
"And you expect them to let us off scott free?" Hirutani retorted, glaring at the blonde-haired boy. "Don't be that dumb, Jounouchi, we know you're smarter than that. I'm not getting myself thrown in prison for some damn little runt!"  
  
That was it. Hirutani never saw the punch that was swung at him until he felt it hit his jaw. He looked up, seeing Jounouchi retracting his fist, ready for another one. "Bastard," Jounouchi spat at him, eyes going almost black with fury. "He was a KID. He didn't deserve to die!"  
  
"It was his own fault. He was stupid enough to come with us!" Hirutani roared, throwing his hands up in the air. Jounouchi heard a small growl from Michael and he raised his hand, a sign not to attack. "I say we just dump his body in they ally and let the police find him. They won't ever find out how he was killed and who did it. He was just a stupid little runt who should have listened to his older brother. He didn't and he paid for it with his life. Boo-hoo."  
  
Jounouchi ignored the teenager, spinning around and walking over to Michael. "Come on," he said gently, giving the distraught teen a hand. "Let's go find somewhere to bury him....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ended up burying Chris on a hill not to far from the warehouse. It was a nice place, not busy like many graveyards were, but a nice silent place where no one would disturb the small resting place. There was no funeral, no preacher, no one to do a eulogy. All there was were three teenagers placing a small boy into a crude box they had made themselves and lighting it on fire. They sat there for hours, watching the flames burn until there was nothing but ashes and bones.  
  
A small hole was dug in the ground where they placed the ashes, now in a small container, in the ground, covering it up. There would be no marker. The only thing that would prove that the ashes of a young boy named Chris was buried there was the memories of Michael, Jounouchi, and Setsuko.  
  
(End Flashback/Dream)  
****************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stranger that had helped them to the hospital hadn't said a word since they had arrived, simply checking on both Setsuko and Jounouchi. Ryou had sworn once that he had seen tears in the teens eyes, but when he looked again, the white-haired boy swore it must have been a hallucination.  
  
They had placed both Setsuko and Jounouchi in the same room, both of them in ICU. Everyone had been cleaned and stitched up, all of them crowded into the small ICU room. Kaiba was leaning against the wall, dozing slightly. Ryou was leaning against Bakura, who was asleep in a chair. Mai hadn't left Jounouchi's bedside once, crying into the sheets by his bed and holding his hand. Ryou was confused on why she was being so emotional; she had never cared about Jounouchi before really.....  
  
Everyone woke when the door opened, letting in the other four teens. Shizuka and Mokuba immediately attached themselves to Seto, leaving him laughing. "Hey I'm okay..it's those two you should be worried about."  
  
Shizuka nodded, walking over to her brother's side, a small whimper escaping her throat. "Oh God...Katsuya...." She sat next to Mai, looking over at the stricken girl. "Mai.....you okay?"  
  
The blonde girl shook her head, tears escaping her violet eyes. "No, I'm not.....He can't die...he just can't....."  
  
Ryou sat up, stretching. "Mai...what is gotten into you. I know you've always kind of had a crush on him but...you're acting like he's your husband that's going to die....what's the matter?"  
  
"Because....because if he dies.....there is going to be a baby who is never going to know it's father...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About the burial scene, just in case you didn't understand it, I'll explain. Instead of burying the body like we do here in the United States most of the time, they cremate people in Japan. It's one reason why, when using chopsticks, you never pass food from one pair of chopsticks to another. After the body is cremated, the family passes the bones by chopsticks through the family.  
  
I decided, since they were in Japan, that it probably would be best to do a burial scene from one. That was my first one, so sorry if it was horrible.  
  
Please review. ^^ 


	7. Welcome Back to the World, Jounouchi!

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Welcome to the last chapter Wild Gang. ^^ I'm glad for all the reviews that everyone has left me, I really never expected to get his far.  
  
And now on to the reviews!  
  
Angelkohaku: What do you mean 'icky'?! J/K. Yea, I thought of that after I posted it, but by that time I was to lazy to change it, and I really didn't want to. You ever have that feeling? Yes, I know Seto/Jou rocks. I have a story about that. Library Talks. Check it out if you want to. ^^ It's PG-13 like this one, and it has INSINUATED things it in, but I'm not really into writing yaoi or anything.  
  
It's okay that you don't have anything to say. ^^ You will about this one though. It's a last chapter and it's not very good. *sighs*......  
  
YAMIGIRL3: *picks up jaw off of desk* Don't break it there with shock. ^^ Yea, I decided to throw in that little twist there. ^^ With Bakura caring for Jou...well, he can't be all that bad, you know? I mean, he HAS actually shown himself capable of caring in the show, you know? You just have to look sometimes.  
  
Ieyre: Yea, I though it was cute too. I really and truly do love this couple.  
  
Calcifer: Yes, Mai was in a gang fight. But see, what I didn't say in there (and probably should have) was that she didn't find out about it until she went to the hospital. Strange, I know. ^^ As for the ages in this story, here they are.  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi: 17 Yuugi Motou: 17 Hiroto Honda: 17 Anzu Mizaki ( I know I spelled her last name wrong. ^^): 17 Malik Ishtar: 18 Ryou Bakura: 17 Otogi: 17 Seto Kaiba: 17 Mokuba Kaiba: 12 Shizuka Kazumi/Jounouchi: 14 Setsuko: 16 Mai: 18 Yami: 3027 Bakura: 3031  
  
I know I've left people out...but I can't remember them. ^^  
  
Okay, I think that's it. ^^ Please TRY to enjoy this last chapter. I am aware that it is not the best (it's probably the worst) but if Iwere to put everything I wanted to...there would be no sequel. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..........WHAT?!"  
  
The reaction of the rest of the group's reaction was not one of the most expected reaction that people would have wanted for announcing a pregnancy. Mai sat up and wiped her tears away, a small blush appearing on her face.  
  
Shizuka stared at the girl. "But you never....I mean you must have...but how...when..where...WHAT?!" She sputtered, leaving the blonde hair girl giggling. Nobody else had said anything after their cry of wonder. Shizuka looked down at her unconscious brother on the bed, then back to the young woman sitting next to her, a look of wonder on her face.  
  
Mai's violet eyes rolled. "Oh stop it, Shizuka, it was....an accident. Remember that party he drug me to about....three months ago? Well, there was alcohol there, and your idiot brother started me drinking...and himself too. Well one thing led to another and I'm not saying anymore because I'm going to die of embarrassment if I do."  
  
Bakura snorted, leaning back against the wall. "Good go, Jounouchi. Get yourself drunk and knock up a girl. And now, because of your own stupidity, you may die and never get to know this child. How stupid can you be?"  
  
Yuugi looked up at him and then moved his eyes back to Jounouchi. "Be quiet, Bakura. We don't need to hear your remarks right now. What we need to worry about right now is Jounouchi's getting well. That baby's not going to come for another six months, we'll worry about it then." He sighed. Tears welled up in his violet eyes, and he lowered his head onto the bed, next to Jounouchi's hand. "Damn it Jounouchi! Why?!"  
  
Yami looked down at his lighter half, lying a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Yuugi. They'll both be fine..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
******************  
(Flashback/Dream)  
  
Jounouchi sat, curled up in a ball, staring at the wall as he thought about his current position. He was fifteen years old, living in a warehouse, and the second-in-command of a gang. But where was his life really going? When all that a teenager boy lives for is fighting, fighting, more fighting, and occasionally stealing, where would his life go besides to jail?  
  
He had been told the last time he was picked up by the police that if he was found or picked up one more time, they would stick him in jail for good. The blonde shuddered at the thought, not liking the idea of being stuck in a cell twenty four hours a day.  
  
And did he even have anyone here who really cared? Sure, they respected his position of command, and they did what he said....but were they really friends? They had all made a pact a long time ago that they would die for one another if the opportunity arose, but only he had ran to Chris' aid when that gun shot had went off.  
  
The blonde slowly rose, walking into the middle of the room, grabbing his bag. Inside of this bag, he had everything he had ever needed. Clothing, razors, deodorant, even condoms were all stuffed into this bag that he was supposedly using for school. His father, of course, was too drunk to even realize that his son was not attending school, and hadn't in almost a month. Slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way to the 'living room' of the warehouse, standing in the middle of it.  
  
Hirutani made a small glance upwards, and then back to the girl who was sitting on his lap. "Where ya going, Jounouchi?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"When will you be back? We need you for tomorrow night. Big fight." He didn't even look up this time.  
  
Jounouchi was silent for a moment, closing his eyes, praying for strength. "I'm not coming back, Hirutani. I quit."  
  
No one moved as Hirutani's grey eyes met Jounouchi in a demanding gaze. "What do you mean, you're quitting?"  
  
"I'm leaving the gang, Hirutani." Jounouchi said, his brown eyes flashing. "I"m sick of sitting here waiting for one of us to end up getting killed or thrown in jail or something of that sorts. I'm leaving Hirutani, and I'm not coming, back....not ever."  
  
The gang leader stood, not even noticing that he threw Aiko off of his lap in the process. She gave him a harassed look, brushing the dirt off of her thigh high skirt. Hirutani drew himself up to his full height, almost a head taller than the blonde. "We had a deal, Jounouchi. Once you join this gang, you're in for life. You know the consequences of leaving. Are you prepared to deal with them?"  
  
"If it will get me out of Hell, I sure will." Jounouchi said, dropping his bag and raising his fists. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the rest of the gang standing and surrounding him, reading for a fight. His eyes widened as he swore he saw a knife attached a belt of one of the members.  
  
"Get him, guys."  
  
Jounouchi hardly had time to duck before fists were flying everywhere, everyone of them aimed at him. He knew the results of leaving the gang; he had been the one to design them. You were tested when you entered, and you were tested when you left, both of them usually by beating. He swung back the best that he could, but one against eight guys didn't fare to well. He went under, his ears taking in Setsuko's screams for them to stop and the yelling of the other members. He closed his eyes and curled into a fetal position, praying this beating wouldn't do to much damage to vital parts.  
  
"All right, all right! Lay off of him. I believe he's had enough." Hirutani said, snapping his fingers. "Everyone off of him. Jounouchi, get up."  
  
The blonde drug himself up off of the ground, looking the purple haired boy straight in the eyes. Hirutani looked him over a moment, before grinning and socking Jounouchi straight in the gut. "If you want to leave, Jounouchi, go ahead. But remember; we never forget." He threw Jounouchi's bag at him, and pointed towards the door; a clear sign to get out and not to even think about coming back. Jounouchi threw his backpack over his shoulder, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ignored whispers as he passed by, making his way to the school. He had gone home, cleaned himself up as best he could, and decided this was the beginning of a new life. He wasn't going to be 'that gangster kid' that showed up at school once in a blue moon and left before noon when he did.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi, is that really you?"  
  
Jounouchi turned around to face the principal of the school. He smiled weakly as the older man looked down at him, shaking his head slightly. "Yes, Kazumi-san, it's really me. Amazing, is it not?"  
  
Kazumi stared down at him, a smile grazing his face. "And how long do you plan to stay here this time? Should we start getting your homework together for the next month?" He ruffled the blonde's hair, following him as he made his way down the hall. Hearing the bell ring, he pulled Jounouchi back slightly, motioning for him to stay back. "Come with me, I want to talk with you."  
  
The now ex-gangster followed him to his office, entering when Kazumi opened the door for him. "So, Jounouchi. Please explain to me why you have decided to grace us with your presence today."  
  
"I quit."  
  
Kazumi's black eyes went wide. "Really? I assume you mean the gang. You really walked on them?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded, keeping his brown eyes directed towards the floor. "Yes, I walked on them. They didn't take kindly to it...." He opened his hands in an attempt to finish his sentence for him, showing the principal his battered body. "I'm starting back in school. If I stay at home, they'll kill me. I'm not really looking forward to dying just after I've turned fifteen...."  
  
The principal nodded, writing something on a little note-pad. "I'll make a deal with you, Jounouchi. You are aware that at the rate that you have been going, you're not going to pass the ninth grade, don't you?"  
  
He nodded, sighing. Repeating school was not something he was looking forward to either.  
  
"If you manage to complete the rest of the year perfectly; no absences, unless you are sick or an emergency, turn in every bit of your homework, and enter a few extra credit classes....I will let you pass. But you must do all of these."  
  
"I will. I swear."  
  
Kazumi nodded, handing a entry slip to Jounouchi. "Give that to the teacher, she should let you into class. As for the extra credit, you're now involved in drama, choir, and yearbook. Have yourself a fun time, kid." He grinned as Jounouchi glared at him, ripping the slip from his hand. As Jounouchi walked out the door, he sighed and smiled. "Take care, Jounouchi....glad to have you back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Entering into class wasn't a hard task. Sure, everyone had given him a strange look, but how may times to do have a boy, who is well known for being a top person in a gang, come waltzing into class? The teacher had taken the slip, read it, nodded and told Jounouchi to find a place to sit.  
  
The blonde had looked around, his good mood dashed when he saw the only seat was next to someone he really didn't want to sit next to; Hiroto Honda.  
  
Sitting next to him, he gave him a look that clearly said 'Leave me alone'. Honda's eyebrow's raised and nodded, deciding it wasn't best to mess with the blonde haired boy.  
  
Boy, life had changed for him.  
  
(End of Flashback/Dream)  
******************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was quiet in the hospital room, no sounds besides that of the teen's heart monitors and the sound of their soft breathing. Shizuka had fallen asleep, her head lying on Jounouchi's bed, her hand entwined with Kaiba's, who was sitting next to her.  
  
The only one awake in the room was little Yuugi, who was still teary eyed from earlier. Yami had done his best to comfort his little light, but gave up, long ago realizing that Yuugi was an emotional person, not afraid to cry whenever his emotions let him. Yuugi sighed, wondering why everything bad in the world seemed to fall into the lap of his friends.  
  
He stared at Jounouchi's face and his heart sank. He had wanted so badly for his best friend to wake up before he started getting sleeping....but it seemed as though his wish wouldn't go through. He grabbed Jounouchi's hand and squeezed slightly for support before lying his head back down.....and then brining it back up in wonder.  
  
The hand squeezed back.  
  
His eyes widened as Jounouchi's fluttered slightly. "Jou...?" He whispered to the boy lying prone on the bed, wondering if the sleep had finally gone to his brain. But no! It wasn't just a figure of his imagination, Jounouchi's eyes WERE opening. He smiled as the moved around slightly, taking in their surroundings.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi's heart leapt and he had to keep himself from bursting into tears from happiness. "Jounouchi!" He cried, though not loudly enough to wake the rest of the group. "You're okay! You're awake! .........Welcome back to the world of the living, buddy!"  
  
Jounouchi's mouth curled up into a small smile, squeezing Yuugi's hand, glad he had his friends there to help him out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks passed by slowly, none of them doing much in order to let Jounouchi recuperate. Setsuko had also come out of her coma as well, but was still having to stay in the hospital, due to many surgeries she would need in the next few weeks. Her right leg was badly damaged, and even though they had managed to repair it, she would always walk with a limp.  
  
In the weeks following the fight, they had made their own gang, for protection purposes only. Jounouchi made sure of that, explaining that he had enough on his record for all of them. It was more of a club, though Bakura continued to call them a gang, explaining it was more 'cool'.  
  
Hirutani hadn't been caught, but the word off the street was that he was in the hospital. "Lung trouble," Jounouchi had explained, grinning from ear to ear. "It doesn't surprise me any....he smoked five packs a day. "  
  
Mai giggled and took a deep breath. "Jounouchi....can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
The blonde boy stared at her or a moment and nodded, following the older girl to the back room, wondering what was going on. "What's the matter Mai?" he asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well....no." Mai said, looking at her feet. "It depends on how you take it. You remember a couple of months ago....when you drug me to that party?"  
  
Jounouchi grinned, a memory coming back to him. "Yup. I--" He stopped as he saw her face go livid, and the blonde decided it wouldn't be a good idea to make her angry when she was about to tell him something important. "Yes, Mai. I remember that night. It's a little hard not to. Why do you ask?"  
  
Mai stared at the floor, for the first time afraid to talk to the blonde haired boy. "Because....well...um..."  
  
"Will you just TELL me?!"  
  
Mai rolled her purple eyes, and glared at Jounouchi. "I'm pregnant you jackass!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "Obviously not like you care! I'm sorry I bothered you!" She turned on her heel, ready to stomp away.  
  
"You're........you're what?!"  
  
She turned back around, staring him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant. You heard me perfectly clear, Jounouchi, don't act like you didn't."  
  
The brown-eyed boy stood there, blubbering. He lifted his eyes to met hers, a look of wonder crossing his face. Mai giggled as she realized how cute the boy actually looked when he was confused. She made a mental note to confuse him more often. But as soon as she thought this, the look was gone, a serious one replacing it.  
  
"Do you seriously think that I don't care?" He asked quietly, taking her hands in his. "I care, Mai. That's my kid." He grinned and his face faulted again. "But....Mai, I don't have any money. How are we going to do this? I mean, I can help support you, but.... Mai, I'm poor. Are you SURE you want me to help you?  
  
"Are you trying to get out of this?"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head, gripping her hands tighter. "No, I'm not trying to get out of this. I just.....why would you want to be with someone who has nothing when you have everything?"  
  
Both were silent for a moment before a tiny cry came from Mai. "Katsuya Jounouchi you IDIOT! Do you seriously think I care about that?! I don't, okay? And neither will this baby." She smiled. "Now come on....let's go catch up with the rest of them."  
  
Jounouchi followed the blonde haired girl, grinning from behind her. Life certainly had blessed him. He had friends that he now knew would die for him, he had a baby on the way, and to the best thing was; he was alive.  
  
Boy....life had changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, peeps....There is the end of Wild Gang. I know the ending was stupid, and probably unrealistic, but I'm sick (bronchitis...I can't breath very well -_-)and I kind of ran out of idea's. Thank you all for your reviews.  
  
There will be a sequel to this, but I'm also going to be a prequel to this too. When you review (if you even WANT one) please tell me which you would like first. ^^ As I said before, I'm sorry for the crappy ending. '  
  
Thanks!! 


	8. Last Minute Author Notes

I'm putting this in here as an extra for the story, a thanks and a explanation to all the people who got confused along the way. I would assume you did, I forgot to put a whole lot of things in there. ^^  
  
First off, I would like to give my thanks to these certain people who have helped me out considerably throughout this story. All of my reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I would have never gotten the guts to finish this story. For Angelkohaku, for all the wonderful critiquing you did. It helped me out a lot, much more than you know! Thank you so much!!! I hope you will like the sequel/prequel as much as you liked the first one! To Kenyako Divination, THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRL!!! You're my constant mood picker upper. People, praise this girl, she's always the one who keeps me going, telling me my stories are good even when I know they're crap. ^^ Thanks so much! *hugs* Calcifer, Ieyre, YAMIGIRL3...thanks for being my constant reviewers!  
  
THE TITLE: Well, the title is kind of self explanatory. If you've ever read the second Yu-Gi-Oh manga, you'll know where the title came from. The basis of this story is called Wild Gang. ^^  
  
ROMANCE: I have only a few little romances in this story, but I didn't really want them to be the main thing of the story. In case you didn't catch them (it's impossible not to) they were Ryou/Bakura, Jounouchi/Mai, and Seto/Shizuka. And a SLIGHT hint of a used to be romance between Jounouchi and Setsuko. They'll be more of that in the prequel. ^^  
  
Here is the real question though. Would you like me to do a prequel or a sequel first? Or both at the same time...or...a different story? Here is your choices. I do not have names for them yet, so bear with me peeps.  
  
Prequel: This is basically the story of Jounouchi being with the gang. It will describe what his life was like before he met Yuugi etc...and will give a little more detail on Setsuko, Chris, Michael, and a little more into Jounouchi's little.....romance so to speak with Setsuko. It will describe how he met Hirutani, how he got involved in the gang....etc. You get the picture. ^^  
  
Sequel: This.....I have KIND of planned out. It will be four years after "Wild Gang", going into detail on Mai, Jounouchi, their son (weird name...but you won't be able to hear it until the sequel) and Seto's life. It will have a tiny bit of the Shizuka/Seto romance, but I'm going to introduce another character. Yes, Angelkohaku, I'm introducing an OC...but she's not really an OC...she's a reincarnation of one of Seto's past life people. Yea, long story. ^^  
  
Story I have not yet named ^^: This deals with Seto and Jou starting their....'friendship'. It deals with Seto and Mokuba's accident. It's more about Seto rather than Jounouchi....  
  
I'm leaning more towards the prequel than the sequel and the other story. But tell me which one you find more....interesting. Or if ANY of them seem interesting. ^^  
  
STORY SECRETS: One thing I forgot to add in at the end of the story was one little tiny detail. The man that helped get Jounouchi and Setsuko to the hosptail was Michael. ^^ I figured you would all figure that out on your own. That's about the only secret. Hehe  
  
IF at any chance you would want to see a picture of Hirutani *shudders* here is a link to it.....have atcha guys!!  
SOO attractive isn't he? And here is a wonderful picture of a some of the other gang In the anime, they are known as the YoYo gang....but the anime is quite different than the story.  
  
Here are some links to the REAL story of Jounouchi and the 'Wild Gang' ^^  
  
www.janime.biz/series1_09.html anime version of the story (SO screwed up...)  
  
Part 1 Part 2  
  
There ya go guys!!!! Thanks for all your support. Please e-mail me if you ahve any suggestions of questions. ^^  
  
Sphynx 


End file.
